


Privacy is highly overrated

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Is it still phone sex if you didn't know someone was listening on the other end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be spamming you more tonight, but this isn't spam. This is fiction. Yay! Remember those drabblerequests from so very, very long ago? I managed to finish one!! Wrote it at the café yesterday and typed it up tonight.
> 
> This one is for [](http://dodyskin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dodyskin.livejournal.com/)**dodyskin** who requested the line "Don't be so bleeding sure, Dark Knight of the Soul, come Tuesday we'll see who's who." 691 word which I guess makes it a ficlet. Unbeta'd because I'm to impatient.

"Don't be so bleeding sure, Dark Knight of the Soul, come Tuesday we'll see who's who."

Angel tread softly on the carpet, eyeing Spike suspiciously before exclaiming, "What on earth are you rambling about?" Then smirking when it had the desired effect of Spike jumping up, flashing his fangs.

"Bloody hell, Angel! Do you have to sneak around like that? Almost gave me a heart attack, you wanker." He threw himself down on the sofa again, booted feet up on the coffee table, scowling up at his leering Sire.

"That would be the day." Angel pushed Spike's feet of the table and tried to clear away some of the mess. Magazines and CDs, some kind of game, a couple of glasses, a half empty bottle of whiskey, a phone, a full ashtray and a crushed empty packet of cigarettes. "Besides, I don't sneak. I'm just stealthy. And you should have sensed me before I even opened the door." He cuffed Spike's head lightly. "Some vampire you are."

"Yeah, yeah." Spike caught his hand and kissed the palm with a wicked grin on his face. "Was a bit preoccupied."

"Is that right?" Angel pulled Spike up for a kiss. Dark-eyed he then drew back, licking his lips. "Thought I heard you cursing me."

"What? Oh." Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. "Pfft, you wish."

"You saying I'm not?"

A hard kiss left Spike weak and panting. He tilted his head and smiled softly. "Oh, sure you are. My big, broody, belly-flapping Dark Knight of the Soul."

"I'm not..." Angel frowned. "... _belly-flapping_?! I'll teach you, you little brat..."

\---

Two hours later, Angel lay panting in bed, listening satisfied to the sounds of Spike patting around in the kitchen, heating them dinner. Suddenly he frowned. "Spike? Who was the Dark Knight then?"

"Oh bugger!"

There was a crash and then Spike's muffled voice could be heard in the living room.

_"You still there? Always knew you were a little pervert. Talk to you later, eh?"_

A few silent moments later Spike peeked innocently into the bedroom.

"So...?" Angel gave him his best 'Don't even try lying yourself out of this' look. Spike sighed and toed the carpet, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, well. That was Wes." Spike coughed and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Phone chess. Speaker was on."

"Oh. OH!" Angel's eyes widened. "Oh God!"

"If it makes you feel better he forfeited the game. Said I certainly deserved winning this one." Spike gave him another apologetic smile then turned and walked into the kitchen again.

"Oh God." Angel rubbed his temples. Wes heard...?

"Oh, and..." Spike's voice came from the kitchen, mingling with the sound of glass being cleared away, "he asked me to tell you not to worry, Fred only heard the beginning."

Angel's eyes glazed over slightly. "Ohgodohgodohgod..."

"And he soon got rid off Harmony." Spike chattered away.

Angel got slowly out of the bed. "You? Dead."

"But Lorne really enjoyed your high notes." Spike walked in with two steaming mugs, inhaling the aroma.

"So fucking **dead**." _Need to strangle him. Need to..._

"And Gunn... what?" Spike suddenly looked up, confused.

Angel roared, " **DEAD!** " and suddenly the room was a flurry of naked limbs, and blood splattering all over the place.

"Ow! I was only taking a piss at ya, you poof! Stop that! Stop... Nngh! Ok, don't stop that. Not quite so hard though. Angel? Angel! Aargh!"

\---

Afterwards Angel looked over at him, the guilt of the soul catching up with him again. "So, they weren't listening?"

Spike pouted and rubbed his sore bottom. "No. Except for Wes. Probably. At the beginning. He had hung up when I checked."

Angel bit his lip and refrained from blowing on the burning palm of his right hand. "Maybe I overreacted a bit."

"You think?" Spike glared at him but his face soon softened when Angel leaned over and started licking his tender cheeks. His Sire could be a sadistic bastard sometimes but at least he knew how to kiss it better. As the soft tongue made him harden again he wondered absentmindedly if Wes was still on the other end of the line.

 

Fin


End file.
